Subjugation
by tanakari
Summary: Kidnapped from her home,reduced to a lowly servant, and forced to endure Bowser's brutality, Bria has uncertainty about her future. But little does she know there's a light at the end of the tunnel in the form of one of the koopalings.
1. Bowser's newest servant

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey all! I'm back. (A year too late, too. Sorry bout' that...ahahahah.)**

 **So this story is kind of like Taken...but it's going to be better. Much better. I think fans of Taken will like this one a lot more. The plot is going to be much more well written and the main character is going to be more three dimensional. Ludwig is going to be the main "love interest" within this story, but I may add some Iggy moments. :)**

 **Well, happy reading!**

* * *

We were a happy village on the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom with a diverse population, our little village was safe and secure with a cozy atmosphere. Toads, goombas, koopa troopas, and humans; we all got along and lived among each other.

Life was normal until Bowser raided our tiny village in the middle of the night and then it seemed that all hope was lost. The mighty koopa king- a cold, unfeeling, heartless man! There he was, tearing down our doors and ripping apart families! I watched with bitter resentment as he ripped mother from daughter, brother from sister, and father from son…then in no time at all he came for me. I sat cowering in my sitting room when he snatched me up and put me in his ship. I was put in the bottommost level of the ship, which was dark and dank. Within the darkness I could see other villagers. One of the other villagers was another human, a former friend of mine that I had grown apart from. I tapped her shoulder, desperate for company.

"Alina," I whispered. In the distance a toad was crying away in the ship's basement and I was reminded of the severity of the situation. We had been kidnapped by the one and only lord Bowser!

Alina raised her head ever so slightly to show that she was listening.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

Alina smiled bitterly at me. "To Bowser's castle, obviously," She pat the the weeping Toad's back and his grief calmed slightly. I raised my head and gave her a look of horror. Every person captured who went to Bowser's castle became either a slave or servant- either way you were doomed but the lucky few became servants!

I inclined my head and moved closer to her. She was familiar. Safe. There was no way I'd let myself leave her.

A sudden jolt jerked us all out of our thoughts. The Toad wept louder at the sudden jerk and Bowser suddenly opened the trap door on the ceiling and let down the trap door ladder, leering at us.

"Everyone out! I want you all up here right now!" His eyes narrowed and he gave us a shrewd look. "And don't bother hiding down here. I'll know if you don't come up the ladder." And with that, he was gone.

One by one, we climbed up the ladder. The toad was still crying by the time we reached the top. As I climbed out of the ship I squinted to adjust to the sudden transition from darkness to light. I walked forward and took in my surroundings.

Bowser's castle lay just beyond in the distance, and his kingdom was a gloomy looking place. The sky was deep purple and it looked like it was about to storm; the sun was feebly peeking behind a large cloud. Lava pools surrounded the castle, spurts of lava jumping from the pool occasionally. My heart sank as I looked around. This was our new home and the realization of that fact caused me to feel horribly sad.

To my left, eight figures walked towards us. They looked like Bowser- they were obviously the same species as him but each one had something distinct about them. One of them looked like Bowser's mini twin. Bowser's mini was walking ahead of the pack, leading the rest. He was obviously a dominant one of the group. They stopped and stood in front of all of us that were captured, silently observing us. None of us dared to speak as we stood under their gaze as they were watching our every move. Suddenly one spoke.

"Ten captures? Not bad, especially since you got two humans!" A voice said to my right. I looked over at the one who had spoken. He looked younger than the rest and had a blue mohawk. He wore a smug expression upon his face and smirked.

"Yeah, two humans and eight _toads_! Daddy, why do we need more toads in the castle?!" A feminine voice blurted angrily. She pouted, crossed her arms, and pursed her lips. Bowser rested his hand on her head and patted it, grinning.

"Now, now Wendy! Stop that whining! My sweet koopalings, toads make easy slaves. They serve their use and die- not that their deaths matter! That's what makes them so great. They're _disposable_."

The koopalings listened attentively to their father, taking in every word. Bowser turned away from Wendy and stared the ten of us down. I didn't dare look at the others that were in the same predicament as me but I could almost smell the fear coming from the toads. I stared ahead of myself, stony faced and determined to not show any weaknesses.

"Do we get to pick who we want?" one koopaling asked. He stared at me with greedy eyes, watching my every movement. I felt myself faltering under his gaze.

Bowser chuckled merrily. "And who is it you're eying, Ludwig?"

Ludwig pointed a single sharp clawed finger at me. "Her. I want her as a servant."

I felt Alina jerk slightly beside me. It surely wasn't a good thing that one of them specifically wanted me as their servant. I knew that she pitied me, for my soul was truly damned!

"What?! That girl? Why? She's nothing special! If anything, I'd have picked that one…" Bowser said as he pointed at Alina. He came up to me and grabbed my wrist with a strong grip that made me grit my teeth.

"You, girl! What's your name?" Bowser jeered.

I fought back a smart-assed remark. "Bria", I muttered between grit teeth. Ludwig smiled.

"Bria. What a lovely name. How about I call you 'Bree'?"

Bowser gave Ludwig a crooked smile in response to his remark.

"Very well! Take the woman." He pushed me towards Ludwig, making me trip and stumble. My calmness and strength broke at that moment.

"What the hell-"

My remark was broken with a loud and painful smack. Bowser had hit me. My hatred inside rose ten-fold as I fought to stay conscious.

"Shut it! Or I'll make you a slave like all nine others of these buffoons!" Bowser roared. Birds scattered in all directions, startled by his roar. Two of the koopalings were snickering at my punishment- Wendy and another one wearing sunglasses- but the rest were cool and detached. Ludwig bent over to help me up; perhaps I was imagining it but there was concern and… _pity_ in his face.

I was ashamed. I had been reduced to nothingness by the almighty koopa king- my confidence? Gone! For god's sake, gone! In just a matter of seconds I had become a miniscule being, whimpering and fighting to gather the strength to go on!

"Ludwig, take her inside. Others accompany me to lead these beings to the dungeon!"

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. Alina was doomed to a life of slavery. Now it was _my_ turn to feel pity. I didn't want to turn around and look at her. I stood still, afraid to open my eyes and face reality.

"Come. We're going to go in the castle," Ludwig said softly. He led me through the massive entrance and winding staircases of the castle. Neither of us spoke. He beckoned me towards him once we had reached a top level of the castle with numerous doors.

"Bree, this is our destination." He said. The door we were standing in front of was very ornate and beautiful. I gasped when the door opened- to say that the room was beautiful was an understatement. The room was decorated in a style that was reminiscent of modernized baroque furniture and there was another door that led to a bathroom within the room.

"This is your room to stay in as a servant," Ludwig said as he walked over to the king sized bed and fluffed the pillows. "Do not get used to such luxurious treatment. It may be stripped from you at any time. You are very lucky, becoming a servant instead of a slave…and _my_ servant, no less."

He turned to face me and my breath caught in my throat. He was…attractive.

"By the way, my name Is Ludwig. Ludwig Von Koopa. I never formally introduced myself."

"I'm Bria. Or Bree."

Ludwig smiled softly at me. "Yes." He turned and walked away, stopping at the doorway.

"I'll leave you be, Bree. Your day starts tomorrow at six a.m. The slaves will wake you up." He paused, hesitating on his next words. "See you tomorrow."

And with that, he left.

I plopped down on the bed and looked at my reflection in the mirror across the room. Bria stared back at me with wide, scared eyes. I stroked my long, dirty blonde hair and sighed.

This was my life now. A life of servitude and longing.


	2. Becoming accostumed

**Hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is a setup for next chapter, which will have some sweet romantic moments. :)**

* * *

As Ludwig had said, the slaves woke me up right at six a.m. I was awoken to a steady set of loud knocks on my door and sleepily stumbled to the door. A small, pathetic, scared toad stood in front of me and greeted me.

"Miss Bria…Lord Bowser wants you to his throne in ten minutes."

I nodded, shut the door and yawned loudly. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and my gaze went to the window. The moon was still up but there was a slight golden tint in the sky, indicating that the sun could come out at any minute. Looking at the sky was torture; I enviously watched the birds perched on tree branches, jealous of their ability to fly- their freedom to live however they wished!

I turned around and walked to my mirror, straightening my wrinkled clothes and fixing my hair, trying to look as presentable as possible. When I had finally decided that I looked halfway presentable I stepped out of my room, shut the door, and accompanied the Toad that was waiting outside my door to wherever Lord Bowser was.

The throne room was massive. Lord Bowser was obviously a man of immense wealth, judging by his extravagant castle and the throne room was no exception. The room was decorated with all kinds of gaudy decorations as well as draperies over the windows showing Bowser's logo. Multiple candelabra's lined each side of the room, allowing for visibility of the imposing figure in the front of the room.

The imposing figure-Bowser-had his arms crossed and was glaring at me and the toad. A koopa troopa was standing on each side of his throne, looking stern. They were nowhere near as intimidating as Lord Bowser himself but I had the distinct impression that I did not want to cross them, they looked like they took their job of guarding the king very seriously!

Bowser raised an eyebrow at me before speaking. "Well…?"

I felt tiny under his gaze. "You called for me, Lord Bowser…?"

Bowser raised his eyebrow even higher. "You will kneel to me each time when you are in front of me while I'm on my throne."

I got down on one knee and kneeled, feeling any pride I had left get crushed.

"Very good! Yes, much better. Now…"

He reached over for something and threw it at me, it landed at my feet and I got out of kneeling position to grab it.

"That's your new uniform to wear as our servant. Don't let me catch you walking around without it." Bowser flicked his wrist. "That is all I have summoned you for **. LUDWIG, COME HERE**!"

As he called Ludwig's name my heart stopped. Was he here? Would he be coming in the room?

A minute or so later Ludwig casually strolled in the room, preening his hair with his head held high.

"You called, father?"

Bowser frowned. "You're late! I called for you a minute or so ago!"

"Ah, well. I was doing something. What do you need?" Ludwig glanced at me and then back to his father.

"Accompany this servant to somewhere where she change in to her uniform and give her the daily duties you want her to do. After all, you are in charge of her."

"Of course, king dad." Ludwig grabbed my wrist and led me out of the throne room, away from Bowser's watchful eye. After we had exited the room the massive doors of the throne room shut with a loud bang, causing me to jump.

Ludwig extended his hand towards me and smiled. "Shall we?"

I withdrew my hand away from him. "And why should I? You've taken everything away from me! I'm a _servant_ now!"

Ludwig lowered his hand slightly, his smile fading a little. "Actually, it was my father that did that, not me. I know you don't want to be here but I may as well make your time here a little more tolerable…" He regained his smile and extended his hand again. "Now, as I was saying…shall we?"

I begrudgingly accepted his offer and took his hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine and I felt my face feel hot with an emotion that I couldn't recognize. He then led the way to who knows where and I ambled behind him.

"Bree, my room is close by. I'll take you there to make a quick stop so you can change and then you can help me shear the flowers in the garden."

I frowned but said nothing.

"I truly am so sorry about my dad… about him hitting you yesterday." He turned to look at me and pursed his lips. "Do you have a bruise from where he hit you?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Oh, that's good…do forgive me. In this lighting it looks like you do." He chuckled, suddenly stopped walking and gestured to a room. "Here is my room. Go in and change in your uniform. I'll be out here waiting for you when you're done."

I walked in the room and held my breath. Ludwig was obviously a musician- there was a piano in the room as well as a violin and a few other instruments that I did not recognize. The entire room was very regal and high class, had I not known that Ludwig resided here I'd have guessed that this room belonged to a stuffy, rich old woman.

I began to change and took off my red dress, looking at myself in the mirror. I actually looked pretty, which was amazing considering the circumstances that I was currently in. I moved closer to the mirror and saw that I did in fact have a bruise on my face- how I managed to overlook that not so small detail half an hour earlier, I don't know. Feeling anger rise up in me at the sight of the bruise, I roughly put my uniform on. After I had put it on I walked over to the piano and picked up some sheet music that was lying on top of it. I had no idea what the sheets said- I couldn't read sheet music. The door slowly creaked opened and I froze in place, staring at the door.

"Snooping in my stuff, are we…?"

I relaxed slightly seeing that it was just Ludwig.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking."

"It's fine. You know, I wrote that particular song that you're holding." He strode over to me slowly. "The songs that I compose are some of the finest in existence; I must let you listen to them sometime."

I suppressed a small smile. He was a pompous and prideful man.

"No wonder it took you so long to get ready, I was beginning to wonder. That's why I came in…and to find out that you were snooping through my personal things!" He scolded, but there was a playful tone in his words. He reached over and adjusted the frumpy white uniform dress in a spot where it was clinging to my side.

"Don't touch me." I quickly said.

"There's no need to be so angry…come with me." He extended his hand again. "Let me lead you to the garden where we will be working." He glanced at the red dress that was lying on the floor. "And don't worry about your clothes; I'll bring them back to your room once we are finished with our mundane work."

I grabbed his hand and we walked the short walk to the garden. Ludwig's room was conveniently located fairly close to Bowser's throne room- so as the eldest son he could attend to Bowser's orders-and a castle exit.

The garden was the brightest and most happy part of the castle. I was surprised that something so calm and beautiful could exist within the confines of the gloomy castle! Piranha plants munched on grass while small butterflies fluttered around, jumping from flower to flower, pollinating them. The sun had rose while Ludwig and I were inside the castle and now a beautiful, soft, dewy glow was being radiated throughout the early morning sky.

Ludwig pointed at an overgrown rose bush.

"See those? We have to trim them."

I nodded. "Seems like fairly easy work."

"It is. I'm going to head to the garden shed and get the tools needed…we're going to need some shears and gloves. Wait for me until I get back." He began to walk away until I stopped him.

"Wait!"

He turned around and gave me an inquisitive look.

"…Why pick me?" I said quietly. "Why am I your servant?"

Ludwig smirked and shook his head. "I admire your tenacity. You're the only one I've seen who hasn't cowered in fear and accepted their fate…You still look like you have some life in you." He laughed and went off to go get the shears.

I plopped down in the grass and reached out for one of the roses and smiled as I thought about what Ludwig had just said. It was confusing but it did make a little sense.

I guess I did still have a little life in me.


	3. Roses and Confrontations

As promised, Ludwig came back a few minutes later with shears and gloves. He plopped down next to me on the ground and grabbed a pair of shears and put on the gloves. I did the same and while I was doing so Ludwig looked at me and furrowed his brows.

"You _do_ have a bruise." He put a hand on my cheek, slightly tilting my head with his hand. I involuntarily flinched from his touch but it was obvious that he was not going to hurt me.

"My wretched father…I don't know why he has to prove himself by hurting people." His voice was a murmur, barely audible. My cheeks flushed a little from the close proximity that we were in and I quickly changed the subject.

"Well…how about trimming these roses?" I said, laughing nervously, pointing to the overgrown bush of flowers.

Ludwig blinked and shook his head. "Yes, let's get started…forgive me for that small outburst."

We worked in silence, listening to the birds and hum of insects.

"So…Ludwig?"

"Hmmm?"

"Those other koopalings…who are they?"

He paused and turned towards me. "My siblings. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering. Everyone has heard of the infamous Bowser but nobody at my village told me of any koopalings."

"That's because Bowser considers us his _minions_." He said bitterly. He scoffed, shook his head and began cutting the roses a little more quickly before turning to look at me.

"Well, what about you, Bree? What's your story? You know mine- eldest son of Bowser, genius composer." He gave me a smug smile.

"Oh, you know…normal girl, normal life…until your terrible dad kidnapped me!"

Ludwig sighed, "Bree…if you really so desire, I can help you escape."

I paused and looked up into Ludwig's face, trying to access whether he was being serious or not.

"…It would be such a shame though", Ludwig continued, "Because then I would have no servant- who would be there to change my sheets, brush my hair, or _undress me_ …?"

I stifled a laugh and grabbed a handful of roses that were on the ground and threw them at him in response to his last comment.

"It was only a joke, a joke!" Ludwig laughed merrily, wiping tears from his eyes. He then grabbed my wrist and his voice took a more dangerous tone.

"Be careful though. I know you were only playing but if Bowser saw you chucking roses at me…"

I shrugged, grabbed a rose and put it on top of his fluffy hair.

"Then I'd just explain to Bowser what you just said to me", I giggled.

Ludwig blinked dumbly and took the rose off of his head, examining it. His gaze then turned to me and he smirked deviously, throwing the rose back at me and then he lunged forward and pinned me down, tickling me.

"Apologize! Apologize for what you just did!" He growled playfully while I giggled like mad and squirmed, attempting to push him off of me.

"Okay, I surrender! I surrender!" I giggled, swatting his head.

"Oh god…what?"

Ludwig and I immediately got off of each other and looked up towards the sound of the unknown voice. The koopaling from yesterday with the blue mohawk was standing three feet away from us and frowning.

"Larry! What are you doing?!" Ludwig cried, light pink beginning to dust his cheeks.

"Um…I could ask you the same thing, big bro." Larry looked upwards and scratched his face. "I was, uh…sent here by King Dad to check on the progress of the rose bush." Larry peered around to check the bush and frowned.

"Big bro, you've barely even worked on it!"

"Yeah, well we're doing it right now!"

Ludwig turned back around and began clipping roses at a fast pace, grumbling under his breath.

"Stupid Larry…thinks he's hot stuff because dad promoted him a rank…"

I few minutes later I looked over my shoulder and saw that Larry had left and gave a sigh of relief- it was embarrassing getting caught doing such a thing with Ludwig! Glancing back at Ludwig, I smiled and followed suit in quickly trimming the rose bush, pausing a few times to smirk at Ludwig's embarrassed blush.

By the time we had finished it was noon and the both of us were exhausted and hungry from being out in the heat. My stomach growled loudly, making Ludwig stop in his tracks and look at me.

"Someone's hungry." He chuckled and pointed to the castle's entrance, "Let me lead you to the dining hall, we can get something to eat."

I nodded and smiled. I was warming up to him. He was sweet, cocky, funny, and slightly flirtatious- and unlike some of the other beings of the castle, he did not wish to harm me. I began thinking about him and felt my heart race slightly. Shaking my head, I chased away those thoughts.

We walked through endless corridors until we reach one hall with two large wooden doors. Ludwig opened the doors and my mouth watered at the sight in front of me. One very long table was in the middle of the room and various plates of food were piled upon it. It was obviously lunchtime as three koopalings were sitting at the table, eating and discussing their various exploits. They stopped talking and turned to look as Ludwig and I entered the room.

Ludwig led me to a chair one seat away from a koopaling with green hair and glasses and as I took a seat a koopaling with pink sunglasses slammed his fist on the table.

"Ludwig, get outta here! Servants can't sit at the dining table, what the hell is this all about!?"

Ludwig sat next to me-in the seat between the green haired koopaling and me-and grabbed the plate of sandwiches that was in front of the sunglasses wearing koopa. The koopa growled and bared his teeth, looking ready to lunge forward.

"Roy, stop being stupid." Ludwig said as he rolled his eyes. "Although I understand that's probably immensely difficult for you…" he mumbled the second part quietly.

"But she's a servant! She ain't equal; they don't eat at the table unless they have special permission!"

Ludwig turned to me, grabbed my hand, and held it near his lips. "Well, lady, would you like to sit with me at the dining table?"

"I'd love to", I replied grinning shyly.

Ludwig kissed my hand in response and the upper corners of his mouth twitched. "I'm graced by your presence, my lady." He turned to Roy and smirked. "Look, now she has _special_ permission to sit at the table."

I giggled, grabbed a sandwich and bit into it, feeling embarrassed and flattered.

"Always the show off, Ludwig…" a brown koopaling with white face paint said, face palming and shaking his head.

"Yea! He IS a little show off and one day I'm gonna BEAT DA MESS outta him for it!" Roy said, cracking his knuckles. He growled again and then got up and ran out of the dining hall, fuming.

"…What was his problem?" I asked in between bites of sandwich, chewing slowly.

"Roy? He's just a jerk." Ludwig looked at the koopaling that face palmed. "Right, Morton?"

"Right." Morton said. He sighed, pushed his plate away, and got up from his seat. "I'd better go find him, he's probably off to smash some goombas flat again…" He said before running out of the door in search of Roy.

Ten or so seconds of silence followed before the green haired koopaling spoke up.

"…Well, I, for one found it funny, my dear brother." He said and I peered around Ludwig to get a better look at him. He caught me looking at him and narrowed his eyes in interest.

"Ah, it's the girl from yesterday. Hello." He said and then grinned at me. "My name's Iggy!" Iggy leaned over and reached to touch me and Ludwig slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch her, you delusional weirdo."

"I just wanted to give her a hug", Iggy whined.

"Yeah, sure. Get out of here!"

Iggy got up from his seat and started towards the door, then turned around to glare at Ludwig before heading out.

"My siblings are so annoying sometimes…" Ludwig sighed while rubbing his temples.

"You were a bit mean to Iggy." I noted, recalling the way he turned around and glared heatedly at Ludwig after Ludwig chased him off.

"Don't feel bad for him. He is absolutely nuts…By far one of the more annoying siblings that I have…" Ludwig muttered before grabbing a sandwich.

"So, Bree…there is nothing else on today's agenda. What do you want to do?"

I thought for a moment and then recalled Ludwig's words from this morning.

"Well…how about you show me some of those word famous music compositions of yours?"


End file.
